Played
by eaa x o o
Summary: [Au][OOC] Sakura and Tenten are basic school girls. With Best friends, weird teacher, and dates. They both fall for 2 coldhearted jerks. Will they be able to win them over in the end? SasuSaku NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY! My new story! Since its summer break I can update more : I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Played. Chapter 1.**

"TENTEN! How could you?" Sakura screamed

"Me? You're the one that should be explaining!" Tenten shouted back

"You always take the guy I like!" Sakura replied

"No I don't! Besides… he was my best friend and you're the one that took him away!"

"Oh, Ten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your friendship!"

"I know… But we always like the same guy and fight because of it!"

"Yeah.. Then he can't pick one of us and we both get dumped." Sakura said looking down.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Next day at the park._

Tenten was dribbling a basketball thinking of her ex-best friend. She decided to take a shot. She missed and the ball bounced of the rim. When it touched the ground a boy picked it up and also took a shot, which went in perfectly. Tenten turned to see the boy who was about the same age as her.

"Hey." The boy said ball in hands

"Hey…"

"You look down, are you okay?" he asked walking towards her.

Tenten didn't know why she was telling him about her problems and her rivalry with Sakura. It was weird.

"Wow that sure does stink. Oh an by the way, I'm Kai." He said smiling

"Tenten" she replied blushing

"Is it okay if I call you Ten?"

"Sure."

She felt safe with him for some reason. Like she could trust him. But it was weird that she only met him 10 minutes ago.

"Ah, well I have to go. My basketball practice is gonna start…I hope I see you again." Kai said as he got up, winked at her, and threw her the ball.

* * *

_3 years later…_

"Sakura we did it again!"

"I know we did Tenten!"

Both of them were talking about the last guy they both fought for. Tenten was still thinking about Kai every so often, but deep down she was sure she would never see him again. After all she was not a little 14 year old girl. She was now 17.

Sakura and Tenten were at a track meet. Sakura wasn't the most athletic person in the school. But she could run. Really fast. Tenten was the sporty one of the two. She played a lot of sports all year round and right now she was the fastest runner in the whole school. She did some of her events alone. But most of the time she would team up with Sakura (a/n: Idk if there are events for only two people (really) in track.. but if there isn't lets pretend there is.)

The next event was a co-ed two-person relay. Of course Sakura and Tenten were there. Beside them were 2 other pairs of girls and 3 other pairs of boys. Sakura was busy looking at the guy's right beside them.One guy had black hair which spiked in the back like a chickens butt (a/n: I find that funny) and dark brown eyes that could've been mistaken for black and his partner was a guy with long black hair pulled down into a low pony tail. But the most unusual about him was that he had white eyes. Tenten who noticed that Sakura wasn't paying attention asked her what was wrong, she received a simply shake of a head from Sakura. All the runners got into there lanes. The starter blew the whistle. "TAKE YOUR MARKS. GO!"

It was no surprise that Sakura was in the lead… but the surprise was that someone was catching up. It seemed that the black haired boy could run fast too. Sakura passed the Baton to Tenten first and Tenten ran to the other end. It was no ones surprise that the pair came in first.

The two boys who came in second walked up to them. "Hey you guys are pretty fast. Good run." The black haired boy said smirking.

"Yeah. Same." Sakura replied

Sakura and the black haired boy kept talking. She soon found out that his name was Uchiha Sasuke and he had just transfered into her school.

Tenten however, was to busy looking at the white haired boy. 'No way. Those eyes… there just like Kai's.'

* * *

**A/n: Hope you liked it I'll probably update in 1-2 weeks :**  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: OMG long update… Sorry. I promise to try to update more often!**

**Disclaimer: no own.**

**Played. Chapter 2.**

* * *

"E-excuse m-me d-do I-I k-know y-you?" Tenten stuttered 

"No, I don't think so. Why are you stuttering?" The white eyed boy replied

"Oh! It's nothing…"

"Okay. I'm Hyuuga Neji, by the way."

"I'm Tenten."

"I must say, you're really fast at running Tenten."

"Thanks. I know this may sound weird, but I know someone that looks like you. He has your eyes."

"Yeah, everyone in my family has my eyes, maybe you met someone from my family before."

"Oh Really? That's probably who I saw then."

"Yeah. So anyway wanna switch numbers?" Neji said taking out his phone.

"Sure, my Numbers 6540239854" (if this is your number sorry, just a random one.)

"Okay, how about I'll call you and you get my number then?"

"Sure Neji."

"Neji, c'mon we gotta go! Our bus is leaving!" Sasuke said pointing to the line in front of there bus.

"Oh, okay. Well see you later Tenten." He said as he winked and walked away.

"TENTEN! Oh my gosh! Finally, two boys, not one! I can't believe we met two hot guys. Just our luck." Sakura said taking Tenten's hand and running to there bus.

"Yeah… But Neji, he looks so much like Kai…"

"Ten, you're not still thinking about him? You met a gorgeous guy, who likes you. Get over that Kai guy." Sakura said putting some sense into her friend's head.

"Yeah you're right, we got two hot guys!"

* * *

Later that night… 

"Sakura, that guy you like his name's Sasuke right?" Tenten asked while reading her magazine.

"Mhm… Why?"

"Did you get his last name?"

"Yeah, he said it was Uchiha, and again why?"

"Well in this magazine I'm reading there's a list of the top number ten males in Tokyo. Uchiha Sasuke is tied for first, and Hyuuga Neji is second – WAIT! Hyuuga! Why didn't catch that when he told me! I'm so stupid! He has the same last name as Hinata!" Tenten screamed throwing down the magazine.

"Yeah… That guy who's tied for first with Sasuke, who is he?"

"Oh, his name was Ito Yuuta." Tenten replied picking up the magazine and showing her his picture.

"Wow, he's really hot. No wonder he's tied for first."

"This list also gives some information on them."

"Yuuta Ito… blonde hair, light blue eyes. Wow he's so hot." Sakura said still staring at the picture

"Sakura did you hear me?" Tenten said twitching her eyebrow

"Huh? Oh sorry. Wow, I don't even know who's hotter, Yuuta or Sasuke."

"Whatever, it says here that Yuuta and Sasuke have been rivals for years."

"I see why, I just can't stop looking at both of them." Sakura sighed looking up dreamily

"Sasuke goes to one of those prep schools; it seems he's the president and captain of all the sports he's in."

"I'd never expect a pretty boy to be Mr. Smarty Pants. So what about that Yuuta guy?"

"He's in a prep school too and he's MVP for all his sports."

"Wow, these guys are perfect. Good at sports, there hot, there smart. What else?"

"Actually it says here that Yuuta and Sasuke come from rich families."

"Loaded too! Wait a minute, I remember Sasuke telling me that he was transferring to our school."

"Well this issue is 1 week old, so maybe they didn't get that information yet."

"Yeah, so is there any facts on you're guy Neji?"

"Mhm. It says that Neji is MVP for all the sports that Sasuke's not in. So Neji pretty much is always 2nd best to Sasuke."

"Doesn't matter. I just can't believe we met two hot boys! Neji and Sasuk—"Sakura was cut off by a short melody being played by her ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura? It's me Sasuke."

'_I talk about him and he calls, that's too weird.' _"Oh hey, whatsup?"

"Nothing, I just thought we could go on a double date. Y'know with Neji and Tenten."

"Oh yeah sure. That sounds great!" _'Oh my gosh! A date. Finally after 17 years of no luck with men!'_

"Okay, great. I'll see you on Saturday then, 11 sound good?"

"Sure!"

Click.

"Tenten! We have a date tomorrow!"

"Really? With Neji and Sasuke?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Sasuke, you sure like playing around with girl's feelings." 

"Neji, what are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You like to date girls then just forget about them. You must have at least 50 girls on your cell. I bet you can't even match them up with who they are."

"Psh, and you? You're always right there with me, playing."

"I guess you're right. I guess what Kai said to me was right, we are players." Neji said smirking

"To the end."

* * *

"Sakura, Sasuke and Neji are late! It's already 11:10!" Tenten said glancing at her watch 

"Oh shush, they'll be here soon…I hope."

As if on cue Sasuke and Neji came walking up the sidewalk. "Sorry did I make you guys wait long?" Neji asked

"Oh no, we got here late too!" Tenten lied

"Oh okay, so is there any restaurant you guys want to go to?" Sasuke asked

"Uh, I heard this new café "Moon" opened just last week. I've got good reviews from my friends. Can we go there?" Tenten asked

"Sure, I don't see why not. My friends told me it was a great place too." Neji said smirking

* * *

When the four of them reached the café a waiter greeted them. "Table for four?" she asked 

"Yes please." Sasuke said to the waiter

"Wait, hold on excuse me miss." Sakura said as they reached there table and the waiter had almost began to walk away

"Yes?" The waiter asked confused

"You're name, its Ino right?"

"How did you…?"

"Well, you used to go to my middle school. That is, until high school. We didn't get accepted to each others schools. Do you remember me? Sakura?"

"S-Sakura?" Ino stuttered

"Yeah, Haruno Sakura."

Ino didn't even have to answer for Sakura to know that Ino remembered her; Ino already had Sakura in a tight bear hug. "Forehead girl! I knew you looked familiar I just couldn't remember! Kinda stupid, how could I forget the pink hair, ne?"

"Yeah, so weird to run into my middle school best friend!" Sakura smiled returning Ino's bear hug.

"Oh wow Sakura! Look at the two hunks! Where'd you find them? I need to start going there!" Ino said smiling

"Haha, yeah. We actually met them at our track meet."

"We? Wait, oh gosh. That's Tenten! It just ran into my mind. She's changed a lot hasn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Err Sakura, we need to order…" Tenten said breaking the conversation of the reunited best friends.

"Oh, sorry. What would you like to drink?"

"Water." Tenten and Sakura said in unison

"And you boys?"

"I'll get a coke." Neji said raising his hand

"Same here." Sasuke replied

"Okay. There'll be here shortly.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem Forehead girl." She said leaving with a smirk

"Hmph always was a pig."

"Sakura? Who was that?" Sasuke asked looking at his menu

"Oh my old friend, we lost contact at the end of middle school."

"Hn."

Ino came back with four drinks she handed them out and took their orders. Sakura and Tenten ordered the same thing, ramen. While Neji and Sasuke both ordered pasta. "They'll be here shortly guys." Ino said as she collected the menu's and went to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Commented Neji

"Hmph. Don't let her smile fool you." She said smiling

* * *

After lunch the group went to the beach and sat down on the sand. "That was a good lunch." Sakura said closing her eyes feeling the wind blow on her face. 

"Sure was. That pasta was great." Neji said moving so he was next to Tenten

"Mhm."

"Sakura wanna go out for a walk with me?" Sasuke asked standing out and holding his out for her to stand.

"S-sure." _'I'm starting to sound like Hinata around Naruto!'_

The two walked in silence until Neji and Tenten couldn't see them anymore. Just like Sasuke wanted.

"Eh? Sasuke? Where are we going?"

"No where. We can stop here." Sasuke said turning to face Sakura

"Uh... Anything wrong?"

"No..."

"Oh oka--" Sakura was cut off when lips pressed against hers. It wasn't her first kiss so she wasn't going to shove him off. Besides she liked him. But what she didn't like was that his hand was going up her shirt and unhooking her bra. She quickly shoved him off and smacked him. "What are you doing?" she asked glaring at him

"What? Scared?"

"No! It's just that..." she said looking down blushing

"That?" He said his tone cold

"You're going to fast, its only our first date..."

"Whatever. You're boring anyway." Sasuke said getting up and walking away. Leaving Sakura there standing in shock

_'What? Why...? Don't tell me he's one of those sick stuck up jerks!'_

* * *

**A/n: I updated! Yay. **

**R&R! Please and Thanks!**

**Yeah Sasuke is OOC. Needed him to be xD **


End file.
